Player
The Player is a character in the first game whose name is given when they create their profile. They are a mysterious stranger who, while surfing the net, ended up somehow in the world. It is unknown who the player was or is prior to arriving on Darwinia. History Darwinian Dr. Sepulveda was surprised to find someone else logged onto his project besides himself. Pleading for help, he explains where the player is and how they can help. The player is award Programs and guided over the course of the game to win back the world most vital areas and help stop a Virus that has taken over the world. The player succeeds at the task and Dariwinia is set free. The Dr. is aware that despite all of his best efforts, he hand been on the verge of hitting the "reset" button and loosing years of research. To his shame, he was saved by a random stranger, but was thankful regardless of the Player for saving his research. As the game ends the player is given access to a Profile with the tools that helped build the world with the hope they would help him as he now realises he cannot look after the Darwinians alone. Multiwinia What became of the Player is unknown after the events of the first game. They are not mentioned at all in any of the games lore, although Dr. Sepulveda is also barely mentioned in the sequel. Presumably, however, they have become part of the many tales the Multiwinians tell of times gone by. Trivia *The Players name is determined, although referred to outside of the game as "the player" within the game they are not referred to as this, since the game does never address itself as "a game". **There is no relationship between the character of "the player" and the "Players" in Multiwinia as the "player" is considered the overall tribe AI trying to work out how to win each battle. *Though it is unknown who the player is, there are two possibilities; **Hacker; the game is based on a 80s and early 90s theme and many early hackers were not dubious, often hacking government or educational research locations for conspiracy or curiosities sake. Being a hacker would explain how the player by-passed the link to the Internet being broken and why they are benevolent towards Darwinias plight. They either had the tools to break through the cut off, or they were abe to use the damage the virus had left to enter the same way via a piggy back method. **The virus creator. The virus is a trojan worm and it is possible for the creator to gain access to another's computer as well via this method. The player would be able to in theory by-pass the Dr.'s security and access lock because the virus had already opened the door for them to piggy back off of. Though this is less likely as the virus link should be broken with the cutting off of Darwinia itself. IT would also be hard to explain why the player would help after creating the situation, though it is possible they never intended such damage to anyone's research.